TakanoxOnodera
by 1Emberflare
Summary: Made my first fanfiction, everyone. :)
1. Chapter 1

Onodera was in bed on a spring morning, peacefully laying on his back and cuddling his blankets. His eyes opened, blinded by light shining into his droopy, tired face. He noticed the curtains were only slightly closed, leaving light to leak into the small bedroom of the apartment. Getting a little annoyed of this, he quickly turned on his side pulling the covers over his shoulders, then suddenly seeing Takano laying right next to him. The peacefulness of that moment shattered into pieces, leaving Onodera's body to completely tighten, face feeling a little hot. Good thing Takano was still sleeping. Onodera wouldn't want him to see his face all _blushy_ like this over something so small...its not like they did anything. Or at least he pushed himself to believe so.

He tried to think of what happened last night but everything was a blur. He was sort of naked right now, besides his boxers. Even so, he refused to think that anything _weird_ happened that night.

Although of Onodera's confusion, he set it to the side, and sat up on his bed. He groggily got up, hand combing through his messy hair. He looked back at Takano who was laying on his side, back to Onodera. He frowned slightly to himself. Might as well just leave while he had the chance to. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble anyway. He looked around for his clothes, finally finding them on the floor, and slipping them on. With a sigh, he walked over to the door, and opened it, the creaking sound flowing through the room.

"Hey...Onodera." Takano called from behind him in a mumble, causing Onodera to freeze. He turned around slowly. "What is it..." He answered.

Takano sat up, looking at him calmly. "Leaving already, hm?"

"W-what?!" Onodera stuttered.

"Not going to say goodbye to me?"

"I-I didn't want to wake you up and trouble you!" He replied.

"Or you were flustered about sleeping with me and wanted to avoid talking to me."

"How...?" Onodera looked at him with dumbfound. How could he get it spot on?

There was a small and awkward silence...

"So it's true..." Takano finally mumbled.

His emotionless and stern demeanor only made Onodera even more embarrassed. "Well I..." He started, looking for the correct words, when Takano broke in.

"It's fine..." He said, laying back down.

Onodera turned away, still blushing. "Yeah... Whatever."

Takano glanced back at him. "Must of been really tired last night, huh..."

Onodera turned around again. "Eh...Yeah...What happened last night...? I don't really remember much."

"Take a guess." He said.

Onodera shivered. "We didn't...do it right?" He asked.

"Yes, we did actually." Takano replied. "But you started dozing off, so we didn't continue."

Onodera kept silent.

"No need to be so quiet all of the sudden... We are in a relationship, it's normal to have sex." Takano said, sighing, but shrugging it off, and changing the subject. "You seem to be working very hard lately."

"I do?!" Onodera was a bit surprised of his observations.

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Takano continued.

"I'm not!" He snapped.

Takano put his hand to Onodera's shoulder, and looking into his eyes.

"Relax, idiot." He said, leaving Onodera to stiffen up at his actions. He was never used to Takano looking at him like that...

"D-don't touch me!" Onodera quickly slipped away from Takano, leaving a small tingling sensation on his shoulder.

Onodera quickly got up. He felt his body ache as he ran out of the room.

"Oi...Onodera!" He heard the voice behind him say, but ran out of the room anyways, going to the door of Takano's place. Pain was in his stomach as he ran, for he wanted to stay, but his flustered feelings took over.

"Wait! Ono-"

Too late. He was already out of the door, running to his own appartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to make this chapter longer. Sorry for failing at that though lol. But besides the shortness, what did you think? :) Did ya like it so far?**

The day before at work, Onodera typed away on the computer, with shaky fingers. His hair was messy, clothes wrinkly. Bags were under his green eyes, a frown to his face. He looked drunkly tired that day, and because of his 'zombie' appearance, most people left him alone that day.

Truth was, Onodera wasn't able to sleep that night at all, and not because of work, but because of seeing something he shouldn't have that night. It was hard to stop thinking about it now.

The images kept replaying in his head, and it bugged him greatly. The images of Takano and Yokozawa together at a restaurant, smiling and laughing. They looked so perfect for each other.

_What is with this emotion I'm feeling...?_ Ever since last night, he felt a mixture of anger and deject. Why was he feeling this way though? Could it be he was jealous...? He really did not want to believe that it was. What a stupid emotion anyways. But yet he couldn't stop feeling it, and it bugged him greatly.

A person walked in front of his desk. Onodera looked up at the tall person before him, eyes widening in alarm.

"Y...Yokozawa?"

Yokozawa looked coldly down at him. "You're looking pretty pale seeing me right now."

"What...do you want?" Onodera asked. He tried to smile, but his lips only faintly moved upwards.

"You saw me with him yesterday, didn't you?" He said in return, avoiding to answer his question.

"Well, I...yes." He answered.

Yokozawa leaned in. "That's how it's suppose to be, got it?" He said. "I don't need you in my fucking way."

Onodera shivered at his cold words. He looked to the floor, smile disappearing. He heard the sound of Yokozawa's footsteps move away from him.

Onodera attempted to continue working, but found that it was hard to now that all that was on his mind was of what just happened. He slowly rested his head on the desk.

His hand tightened and pounded against the surface.

_I can't focus like this anymore... _He thought to himself, and stood up, closing the laptop. He went inside the bathroom, turning on the water, and splashing it into his face. He took a deep breathe, and went back outside to work, finally noticing how empty the room looked. He glanced at the clock. It was quite late. The train was going to leave soon, so it was best to just go home. He would of visited Takano...But something deep inside him told him not to. And Onodera followed that inner voice of his, because he knew that it was for the best...

–

Onodera got off the train to home, feeling the cold breeze fly to him as he walked outside. He was glad to at least brought a jacket. Even if it was spring, there was still a chill from the previous winter weather. At least it was not as bad as the nasty blizzards before.

He walked past the supermarket, peering into the windows to see if it was still open, but sadly found that it wasn't, and walked on.

His cellphone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. He stopped, and grabbed it, looking at the lit up screen. It was a text from Takano:

_Come over to my place tonight._

Onodera frowned. _What exactly could he want now?_ He wondered, walking to his apartment. He stopped between his own apartment door and Takano's. Guilt packed into his stomach, as he finally sighed, and walked to his own apartment door. He opened it, and walked inside, taking off his coat, and throwing it to the side. He flopped onto the couch, instantly sleepy, but found that he couldn't sleep at all with curiosity in his head. He wondered why Takano wanted him to come over, half of him begging the other to go to Takano's place to see what he wanted. He simply gave up deciding after a while, dozing off until..._buzz._

"Dammit..." Onodera grumpily got up and walked over to where he set down his coat, and grabbed his cell phone.

_Please come over, Onodera. I want to talk to you._

His hand tightened on his phone, setting it down on the table. _Might as well go see what he wanted then._ He thought, and walked over to Takano's apartment, knocking on the door.

In a matter of seconds, Takano opened the door.

"You look like a mess" Was the first thing he said.

"Yeah..." Onodera mumbled, and walked in with Takano silently. They both walked over to Takano's room.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" Takano asked, making Onodera flinch.

"N-no!" He said, though it was a lie.

Takano turned around to face Onodera. "Hey, If you have a problem, then please tell me." He said, but Onodera turned away, not saying a word in return.

"Hey..." Takano put a hand on his chin, and pulled him closer until their lips touched. Onodera tensed a little, face reddening as he felt Takano's tongue play with his own.

Takano pushed Onodera gently on the bed. "You're so tense..." Takano said.

Onodera turned his head away, avoiding to look at him. "Shut up..."

Takano did as he said, but started to strip down now, and took off Onodera's shirt, starting to unzip his pants.

"W-what?!" Onodera stuttered, startled of his sudden actions.

Takano didn't reply, and pulled down Onodera's pants, throwing it to the side.

"W-why are you doing this?! Why can't you do this to Yoko- mhnn..." Takano kissed him again, cutting him off. His hands caressed his skin, moving down his body to his boxers, and taking them off swiftly, hands groping and licking him in every possible area, exploring around his fragile body until Onodera finally gave into his amazing, and gentle moves...


End file.
